


To lose control

by energizebitches



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geraskier, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, geraskier smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energizebitches/pseuds/energizebitches
Summary: Geralt has been stamping down his lust for Jaskier for some time. It finally boils over.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	1. Go down swinging

Geralt crowded Jaskier against the wall, his control slipping rapidly. The scent of the bard edging the want that he had been smothering to the surface. Jaskiers back made contact with the wall and his blue eyes flew up to meet the witchers own in confusion, the question on his face shielding a sliver of hope. Geralts head dipped until his lips ghosted over the bards throat, Jaskiers eyes fluttered closed as he felt a wave a sheer arousal flood his body.

‘Jaskier’ Geralt rasped out, bringing his hands up to slide beneath the heavy doublet and under the delicate cloth of his pretty shirt. The rough skin of his hands slid over Jaskiers stomach and around his ribcage to slide across his back. The witcher inhaled, letting the scent of the body he had longed to touch flood his nostrils and drip over his tongue like syrup. He wanted to choke on it. Patience be damned, he had waited long enough.

He laved his tongue over Jaskiers throat and over his pulse point. Feeling the throb of the bards blood beneath his lips he moaned and pushed his body further against him. Sliding his hand down into the bards trousers and smallclothes to knead over his arse. Jaskiers breath broke and his hand flew up to grip at the muscled bicep that Geralt was bracing them both against. Geralt felt the other mans knees give and realized it was his own arms and the vice like grip Jaskier had upon his forearm that held the bard up. He rolled his hips against the lithe body against him and rutted his cock over Jaskiers thigh. Gripping both of the lovely hands that had so often rubbed oil into his worn muscles he thrust them up above their heads with ease. Holding them there while he met the blue eyes of his bard he smirked when he saw how heady they had become, the lids hung heavy and his pupils were blown wide. Geralt dragged his gaze down over his throat to watch the blood pump quick against his delicate skin, before taking in the collar of his shirt thrown open and the first glistenings of sweat sheen over his chest and caught in the hairs there. He watched and heard the quick pull of breath and felt the chest rising and falling rapidly against his own. His cock throbbed against the bards leg and he dropped his head helplessly and whined as these images and sounds were processed through the feral cloud that was filling his head.

‘Fuck, Geralt’, his eyes flickered up to meet the bards as the words left Jaskiers lips. So plump and hanging just slightly open to invite him in, Jaskiers gaze held his own with the weight of the lust that had tempted him for so long. His breath ghosted over Geralts face and he inhaled it with desperation, he eyes falling closed with the force of the arousal he had scented on the warm air that danced over his face.

‘Jask… your want, I can fucking _taste_ it’ his fingers ran over the curve of Jaskiers arse and lower. Geralt crowded him further against the wall, dipping their bodies so his fingers could slide under the bards body to graze against his balls,

Jaskier keened, head lolling back and moaning, ‘So fucking taste me then’. 

Geralt groaned against the bards collarbone and sucked a deep kiss into the flesh of his neck. Jaskier whined and the vibration against his tongue spurred the witcher on. He bent to pull the bards legs up around his waist and he pushed their bodies flat against the wall, rutting his erection against Jaskiers own full cock.

Jaskier moaned and ground against him as best he could while pinned under his grip, ‘want you so bad, have done for so long, Geralt…’ letting go of Jaskiers hands Geralt brought his attention to his sweat slicked chest and ripped open the thin shirt, he would buy the bard another. He laved his tongue over the mottled pink flesh, Jaskiers blush had spread over his throat onto his chest and that make Geralt so fucking smug. His bard couldn’t control his emotions, couldn’t hide them from him if he wanted to, his body would betray him. It was charming really. He pressed kisses into freckled skin fondly before sucking on a peaked nipple.

‘Please’ Jaskier breathed, his hands grabbing distractedly at the witchers biceps.


	2. Falling further

Geralt worked the nipple between his teeth softly and felt Jaskiers strain against him, a whine escaping his throat. He growled against the skin and pulled his head back and up before leaning in to Jaskiers face and hovering just against his lips with his own.  
‘I’ve wanted this for years Jask’ he breathed, before closing the distance softly and pressing his lips to the bards. He felt the cloud of arousal fog over his mind and opened his mouth to slide his tongue into Jaskiers. With a moan Jaskier parted his lips and Geralt tasted the hot wet bliss of that mouth that had so often driven him to madness, or soothed him, or sung its enchanting melodies. 

Jaskiers hands came to weave into Geralts hair and he rolled his hips as best he could against Geralts body in need of friction. Geralt slid his palms up the bards legs, under his arse and squeezed fistfuls of the flesh beneath those vexingly thick breeches.

‘Geralllt, too many layers’ the younger man moaned against the witchers swollen lips. 

‘Yes’ Geralt hissed, suddenly pulling his body upright with Jaskier holding on tightly, he turned them with skill and walked them back towards the bed with ease, all the while driving Jaskier to hysterics with his tongue. He threw the bards body down unceremoniously atop the covers and prompty stripped his own clothing, throwing everything aside with haste and letting his breeches fall around his feet to reveal his scarred and beautiful body. His cock erect and jutting out, the head delightfully pink and full. Jaskier watched the show with fervor, his eyes darting all over the witchers body and becoming visibly more aroused and desperate. 

Geralt dove over his body as soon as he was free of his garments and brought his calloused hands to the fastenings of Jaskiers breeches, undoing them clumsily but quickly, pulling apart the opening and that of the smallclothes beneath to expose Jaskiers erect cock and his balls. The smell of Jaskiers sex hit Geralt with full force and he swayed as if drunk. He felt his own cock throb and beads of precome ooze out from the head; and felt his mouth fill with liquid. Unable to control the physical reactions or think or even really breathe he felt his saliva roll over his bottom lip, coating it in slick before rolling down over his chin. 

‘Geralt, is your mouth _watering??_ Holy fuck, seeing you like this is positively sinful’. He reached out to cup the curve of the witchers chiseled jaw, rolling it slightly to urge him to meet his eyes. Geralt obliged and Jaskier let out a moan, his mouth looked unreal; spit slick and agape, rivulets rolling down over his chin to flow down his neck. His pupils were blown almost as wide and black as they became when fighting something truly dangerous. 

‘Come here,’ Jaskier pulled at his shoulders and Geralt blindly followed until his chest hovered over that of his bard, ‘Gods your beautiful’. The bard spoke softly, letting his eyes follow the defined lines of the body above him, drinking it all in not for the first time but for the first time with complete leisure. Over the coarse chest hair, the flushed nipples, the defined stomach, the scars, the curves of his hips, his full and heavy cock.

‘Oh Gods, your so wet Geralt.’ He watched as a bead of precome dropped from Geralts cock down onto his own breeches, the head itself was glistening with slick just as his mouth had been. He was losing his famed Witcher control and Jaskier had never been more aroused in his life. He looked back up at Geralts face and he knew the man could sense how far gone he himself was.

‘I have never wanted anything as badly as I want you,’ Geralt rasped out, his eyes darting over the younger mans face, that and the shallow shaking of his arms further betraying his closeness to his limit.

‘Then have me, I want it. Let go, I can see you’re trying to hold back. I know you can smell and hear and goddamn taste how much I need you.’ Geralts eyes fluttered at that, and he made a delicious sound deep in his chest. Jaskier took hold of one of the heavy calloused hands and guided it down over his own stomach, moaning at the touch and letting his head fall back onto the bedclothes. ‘Geralt please fucking touch me, I can’t wait anymore. Please…’.


End file.
